


Wings and Crowns

by feverbeats



Category: Bandom RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Travie," Pete says again. "I think we fucked up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the mess of Ryan's twenty-first birthday party. Warning: consent issues (drunken making out).

_1_.

Having Ryan's birthday party at Angels and Kings is the worst idea anyone ever had.

_2_.

"We didn't get invited," Brendon says for the fiftieth time, stunned.

"We're not old enough to get into bars," Spencer says. And that's the end of that.

_3_.

"Haha," Ryan says. "I am drunk. And writing my name on the internet in sparkle text."

Pete gives him a look. "You _are_ drunk."

"I kind of thought I never would," Ryan says cheerfully, "but you don't turn twenty-one every day."

_What did we do?_ Pete thinks.

_4_.

But Pete's not good at following his conscience, and Ryan looks really good when he's smiling.

He tastes like alcohol.

_5_.

They're in another room now, and Ryan's skin is as soft as Pete remembers it being.

No one will mind. Ryan doesn't seem to.

_6_.

Ryan probably won't mind if he were sober, but he just misses the stupid way Pete kisses a lot more when he's drunk.

_7_.

"King for a day," Pete whispers in his ear.

Ryan shivers and thinks about his dad.

_8_.

Pete bites Ryan's ear hard enough to leave marks.

Ryan has always hated marks, until today.

_9_.

"I feel like I'm flying," Ryan whispers.

Pete wants to stop kissing him, but he can't. He can't even kiss him right.

_10_.

Ryan works his hands under Pete's shirt. "If Spencer were here . . ."

Pete winces.

_11_.

"I'm such a _jerk_," Ryan says, sounding almost bewildered.

Pete laughs. "Oh, you have _no idea_. Fuck."

Ryan blinks, hurt.

"Not you," Pete says.

_12_.

"I wouldn't," Pete says, when Ryan sticks his hand down Pete's pants.

As if making up stupid lines he can't cross fixes this.

_13_.

Pete and Ryan head back out to the party and Ryan dances with his girlfriend while Pete watches. Patrick shakes his head, disgusted. "Did you sleep together?"

Pete won't look at him. He's not about to tell Patrick that he didn't, but it's as bad as if he had.

_14_.

"Travie," Pete says.

And wow, he looks panicky. Travis sits up a little straighter.

"Travie," Pete says again. "I think we fucked up."

It takes Travis a second. Then he shakes his head. "Nah. There's nothing wrong with being happy."

"It's not the same thing," Pete says. "Fix it."

_15_.

Travis' arm is warm against the skin of Ryan's side when he hugs him.

"Hey," Travis says.

Ryan smiles differently than before. "Hey."

_16_.

"You're short," Travis says, and he grins that doofy smile.

Ryan presses himself to Travis' side. "You're going to hold onto me for the rest of the night, ok?"

_17_.

When Ryan sways a little, Travis holds him tighter.

_18_.

"I," Ryan says. "I don't want to die, Travis."

Travis wants to kick Pete Wentz's scrawny little ass.

_19_.

When Ryan kisses him sloppily on the cheek, Travis doesn't let it go any further.

_20_.

The next day, there are hangovers and makeups and makeouts and explanations, and no one's really angry at Ryan and everyone keeps hugging him, so he shrugs off the uncomfortable feeling about the night before.

Travis punches Pete out once and then they're ok. Pete's getting better at recognizing his fuck-ups.

_21_.

"We love you," Spencer says. "Even when your friends are kind of assholes."

"Not all of them," Ryan says when he sees the pictures.


End file.
